


Progression

by Tallihensia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 9th pre Rose, Companions, Gen, Lonely Time Lord, Time Alone, alphabet fic, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-26
Updated: 2006-10-26
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: The Doctor thinks about life, loneliness, and companions.  Set 9th Doctor, pre-Rose episode.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The import of older stories continues. This was 2006 or so - the only DW fic I ever wrote (unless one counts the Doctor Who / Galaxy Rangers one I did when I was 15 ;p). I was doing a self-challenge to do an alphabet fic for each of the various series I liked. Alphabet fic being one where each sentence starts with the next letter of the alphabet. 26 sentences, with judicious use of dashes and colons and the occasional run-on. And just try finding something for 'z' for multiple fics...

A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P-Q-R-S-T-U-V-W-X-Y-Z

## Progression

Alone. Beyond space and time, he was alone. 

Companions were a thing of the past, before the Time Wars. Death stalked him, but while he lived, everybody else died. Every one of his precious companions, gone to time or death – and those lost to time he would not seek out. For their sake, for their safety, there was no going back. Going back would mean their deaths, and there had been too many already. 

He had seen too much, done not nearly enough, escaped the final death that took his entire race… and he was so very lonely. Inside the TARDIS, he was alone but for his memories. Just him, the TARDIS, and the ghosts of what-had-been; continuing the travels for what else was there to do? 

Keep going, for to do anything else would be to let the enemy win. Like a ghost himself, he drifted through space and time, frantically throwing himself into situations because only by facing death could he feel alive. Mundane routine would be his bane. 

Not that it was likely to happen, with him being the last Time Lord. Outside forces, or maybe internal ones, drove him to try and do the job all his people once did. Purpose was not life, not exactly, but it was a good enough substitute. 

Quite the change from the rebel Time Lord he used to be. Responsible and reliable now, as he was holding the torch for his people and so many others. Still, though, he was lonely. 

Throughout his life, he liked people, and he surrounded himself with the best of them. Unusual and not understood by their mundane peers, they were drawn to him as he was to them. Viewpoints ever-changing, but always fresh, because for them, it was new. Wonder in their eyes and a love of life that he no longer had so new. Xenophobia was not allowed in his companions. 

Years and years had gone by for him with no companion and only his loneliness for company; maybe it was time. Zoetic companions instead of ghosts and memories was an attractive idea, and the Doctor thought that, yes, maybe it was time again.

 

\---------------------------------------


End file.
